sonnywithachancefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
High School Miserable
"High School Miserable" ("Ensino Médio Miserável") é o quinto episódio da segunda temporada de Sunny entre Estrelas. Trama O elenco do Sem Sentido! se sente insatisfeito com o modo que estão sendo tratados. Então, Sunny decide escrever uma carta para o Sr. Condor com as queixas do elenco do Sem Sentido!. Em seguida, Sr. Condor coloca sua filha Dakota no "Sem Sentido!". O elenco são comparados aos talentos de Dakota, onde Sr. Condor demitiu o elenco original do "Sem Sentido!", obrigando-os a frequentar uma escola pública onde eles são constantemente intimidados e enviados à detenção. A maioria do elenco do "Sem Sentido!"deles nunca foram à escola pública, para que eles agissem como se estivessem no High School Musical. Entretanto, Chad produz um discurso de inspiração para os alunos sobre a importância da educação e na "Prova da Vida". Chad também afirmou que o elenco do "Sem Sentido!" tinha ficado com um F no teste da vida. Ele acaba de falar na escola onde o elenco do "Sem Sentido!" está matriculado, para sua consternação. Logo, o elenco do "Sem Sentido!" tentam escapar pedindo ajuda para Chad, mas em vez disso, Chad usa um aparelho que lança camisetas que tem a imagem dele (com um A no teste da vida) moldada em cilindros no elenco do "Sem Sentido!", em ordem, Tawni, Zora, Nico, Grady e, finalmente, Sonny. Porém, no final, eles perceberam que estavam apenas imaginando o que aconteceria se Sunny estivesse enviado a carta para Sr. Condor. No final do episódio, Grady tenta enviar a carta para Sr. Condor mas é interrompido por Sunny. Logo, Grady encontra cueca amarrado a uma cadeira, assim como o provocador continuou fazendo-lhe na fantasia (que não existia no episódio), assim um ar de mistério é deixada em aberto. Quadros do Sem Sentido! * "The Real Princesses of New Jersey" * "Sally Jenson: Kid Lawyer" * "The Rappin' Pirate" Músicas * "High School Miserables" - cantada pelo elenco do Sem Sentido! Elenco *Demi Lovato como Sonny Munroe *Sterling Knight como Chad Dylan Cooper *Tiffany Thornton como Tawni Hart *Brandon Smith como Nico Harris *Doug Brochu como Grady Mitchell *Allisyn Ashley Arm como Zora Lancaster Atores convidados *Genevieve Hannelius como Dakota Condor *Michael Kostroff como Marshall Pike *E.E. Bell como Diretor *Emma Hunton as Martha Curiosidades *O título deste episódio de "High School Miserable" é uma paródia do filme High School Musical. *O título deste episódio de "High School Miserable" é também o nome da música cantada no episódio. Também o título da canção é uma paródia da música HSM 3 High School Musical. *O quadro "As Princesas Reais de Nova Jersey" é uma paródia do programa The Real Housewives of New Jersey (As Donas-de-Casa Reais de Nova Jersey), e da companhia Disney própria franquia Disney Princess. *Parece que Sunny não tem mais o fato de que Dakota amarrou em "Sonny and the Brat Studio", como acontece novamente na fantasia, menos uma mordaça. *A dança feita por Sunny, Tawni, Grady, Nico e Zora reflete o elenco de High School Musical realizando a sua dança no refeitório da escola. *Alguns fãs acreditam que o Chad real agiria de forma diferente do Chad Imaginário visto neste episódio. *Este episódio é um dos episódios que apresenta câmera lenta. (Quando Chad joga camisetas no elenco do Sem Sentido!), sendo os outros "Promises, Prom-misses" e "Sonny With a Secret". *A maior parte desse episódio foi a imaginação do elenco do Sem Sentido!. Por isso, acreditasse que Marta não seja real. Galeria 1asnowy.jpg|Sunny interpretando Branca no quadro "As Princesas Reais de Nova Jersey". Demi-lovato-sonny-song.jpg|O elenco do "Sem Sentido" pedindo a atenção de Chad. 12343.jpg|Tawni reclamando. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Segunda Temporada